This invention is concerned with a computer-controlled control circuit for an n.c. motor. The term "n.c.motor" where used herein is to be understood as indicating a motor the operation of which is controlled by control pulses supplied thereto in accordance with digitised information appropriate to the desired operation of the motor. Examples of such motors are stepping motors and d.c. servo motors.